


Call Me, Maybe

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Drabble Request, Gen, POV Second Person, XReader, alive!billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as a pizza deliverer isn't all sparkles and sunshine. It pretty much sucks. But sometimes one customer can make it so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me, Maybe

Making pizza deliveries had not been your ideal job, but hey! Money is money right? So for the sake of living from week to week, you sucked it up and did the thankless task.

And it really was thankless. Hadn't anyone heard of tipping your delivery person? It was enough to make you want to throw the nasty special order with anchovies into the ungrateful woman's face when she simple stuck her nose up at you and slammed the door in your face proclaiming you to have taken to long. But you couldn't really afford to be fired. So you plastered a fake smile on your face and kept going.

It was the last delivery of the night when you met him. You were exhausted and just raring to get home already. This customer had ordered and paid online, so you knew already they'd left no tip, and were likely going to be some antisocial toolbag. When you arrived at the address for the delivery just to discover it was an enormous mansion, that thought dug itself in deeper. Not even noticing the initials on the side of the gate, you hit the buzzer to be let in.

"Whoo is it~?" A cheerful musical voice asked and you raised your brow. That was different.

"I've got an order here for a large supreme pizza?" You read off the receipt to the box.

"Oh sweet, Za! Come on in!" the voice suddenly cuts off and the gate begin to open.

Holding the pizza box carefully so as not to drop the order, you make your way into the premises and up to the door. The place was really quite spectacular now they you look at it. It felt like you had fallen into a Dr. Seuss book or something.

Before you have the chance to knock, the front door swings open wide revealing none other than pop sensation, Billy Joe Cobra. Your eyes practically bug out of your head. This was… unexpected to say the least. In your shock, you shakily offer the pizza to him and he takes it grinning and leaning against the door frame eyes on you. "Thanks, brorilla."

You nod clearing your throat and forcing out your standard thank you for ordering message preparing to leave, but he stops you. "Oh hey! I know this place is sorta outta the way, sorry about that, but nobody's around to get me one today." he laughed and you blush unable to think of much except his hand still resting on your shoulder. He quickly turns you back around to face him and pulls his hand away digging through his pocket before pulling out something green and shoving it into your now empty hand, closing your fingers around it. "Don't get lost heading home, sweet cheeks." he gave you another wide grin before returning to his home and closing the door behind himself.

Still starstruck from having come face to face with such a famous celebrity, you slowly lift your hand to see what he gave you and your eyes bug out even more than they had earlier. One crisp hundred dollar bill, and a small slip of notebook paper containing a phone number and a short sentence.

_'Call me, maybe. ;P'_


End file.
